Total Drama Revenge of the Island - Season 4
Total Drama Reloaded is the fourth season. Plot Twelve new contestants with 16 old ones (two compete through out the season) compete for A Million Bucks. Characters Host: *Chris McLean The Major Tanks: *Bridgette *Duncan *Gwen *Justin *Lightning *Trent *Zoey The Blasting Guns: *Cameron *Courtney *Dakota *DJ *Katie *Ron *Scott The Aiming Targets: *Anne Maria *Brent *Cody *Harold *Leshawna *Mike *Sierra The Used Helmets: *Geoff *Lindsay *Mary *Molly *Owen *Staci *Tyler Episodes Chapter 01: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Used Helmets Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Cameron Low: Ron Chapter 02: Without a Paddle! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Cody Low: Harold Chapter 03: Ready to Rock! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Ron Low: Dakota Chapter 04: On Your Mark!, Get Set!, Date! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: DJ Low: Katie Chapter 05: The Motorcycle Challenge!, starring Ezekiel the Dummy, the sidekick of Harold! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Blasting Guns 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Used Helmets Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Harold (with the Dummy version of Ezekiel) Low: Sierra Chapter 06: TDR Aftermath: The Cody and Harold Show Talk! Coming soon... Hosts: Josh and Blainely Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Izzy, Beth & Sadie Commentors: Cameron, Cody, Ron, DJ & Harold Aftermath Video Guests: Sierra & Sally (Harold's fan) Chapter 07: The Orchestra Act! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Aiming Targets 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: Justin Low: Bridgette Chapter 08: Dance Off! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Used Helmets Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Courtney Low: Dakota Chapter 09: The Sailboat Race! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Brent Low: Ezekiel (returns as Harold's replacement) Chapter 10: Going Wild! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Blasting Guns 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: Zoey Low: Trent Chapter 11: Pier Pressure! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Mary Low: Tyler Chapter 12: Mayhem at Wawanakwa! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Blasting Guns 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Sierra & Ezekiel (fired) Low: Leshawna Chapter 13: TDR Aftermath 2: Ezekiel or No Ezekiel! Coming soon... Hosts: Josh & Blainely (later they were arrested by the police for destroying Tom Peterson's mailbox) Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold, DJ, Cameron & Ron Commentors: Justin, Courtney, Brent, Zoey, Mary, Sierra & Ezekiel Aftermath Video Guests: Mr. Thompson (Ezekiel's school teacher) Chapter 14: Kite Surfing! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Blasting Guns 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Major Tanks Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Tyler & Lindsay Low: Geoff Chapter 15: The Roller Skating Contest! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Major Tanks 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Blasting Guns Eliminated: Scott Low: Dakota Chapter 16: Basebrawl! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Blasting Guns 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Geoff Low: Molly Chapter 17: Pranks for the Memories! Coming soon.. Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Aiming Targets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Used Helmets Eliminated: Owen Low: Staci Chapter 18: True, or Forgiveness! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Major Tanks 2nd Place: The Used Helmets 3rd Place: The Blasting Guns Losing Team: The Aiming Targets Eliminated: Mike Low: Leshawna Chapter 19: Ready to Rumble! Coming soon... Winning Team: The Used Helmets 2nd Place: The Blasting Guns 3rd Place: The Aiming Targets Losing Team: The Major Tanks Eliminated: Gwen Low: Lightning Chapter 20: TDR Aftermath 3: Get Wild!, Geoff! Coming soon... Hosts: Tyler & Lindsay Peanut Gallery: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Cameron, Ron, Brent, Zoey & Mary Commentors: Scott, Geoff, Owen, Mike & Gwen Aftermath Video Guests: Suzy (Geoff & Bridgette's fan) Chapter 21: Fashion Victims! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna Losers: Anne Maria, Bridgette, Dakota, Duncan, Izzy, Katie, Lightning, Molly, Staci & Trent Eliminated: Bridgette Low: Anne Maria Chapter 22: Rock Climbing! Coming soon... Winners: Trent Losers: Anne Maria, Dakota, Duncan, Izzy, Leshawna, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Katie Low: Anne Maria Chapter 23: Stranded In Boney Island! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Anne Maria, Dakota, Izzy, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Anne Maria Low: Dakota Chapter 24: X Plus 5 = DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coming soon... Winner: Izzy Losers: Dakota, Leshawna, Lightning, Molly, Staci & Trent Eliminated: Izzy Chapter 25: Race to Which Mountain! Coming soon... Winners: Trent & Leshawna Losers: Dakota, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Duncan Low: Trent Chapter 26: TDR Aftermath 4: Will Geoff & Bridgette Be Together, Or Not? Coming soon... Hosts: Geoff, Tyler & Lindsay Peanut Gallery: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Cameron, Ron, Brent, Zoey, Mary, Scott & Mike Commentors: Bridgette, Katie, Anne Maria, Izzy & Duncan Aftermath Video Guests: Joey, Tom & Jen (Geoff & Bridgette's fans) & Bridgette's Mom Chapter 27: The Next Triathon! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Dakota, Lightning, Molly & Staci Eliminated: Molly Low: Staci Chapter 28: Win, Lose or Kaboom! Coming soon... Winners: Trent & Leshawna Losers: Dakota, Lightning & Staci Eliminated: Staci Low: Dakota Chapter 29: Monkey See, Monkey Drama! Coming soon... Winners: Leshawna & Trent Losers: Dakota & Lightning Eliminated: Lightning Low: Dakota Chapter 30: Who Will Make It To The Final 2? Coming soon... Winners: Dakota & Leshawna Eliminated: Trent Chapter 31: The Final Challenge of the Month! Coming soon... Winner: Leshawna Runner-Up: Dakota Category:Seasons